


Touch

by SilverMidnight



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Cussing, Drug Use, Internalized Victim Blaming, M/M, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Briggs get separated during and undercover and things turn bad for Mike. How bad? Warnings inside. Read them before you read the story! M for a reason!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated M for a reason people!
> 
> Here are your warnings....IMPLIED DRUG USE. ACTUAL DRUG USE. IMPLIED MALE ON MALE SEX. A LOT OF CUSSING. MALE ON MALE FLIRTING, KISSING, LOTS OF HUMPING AND THE LIKE. NO ACTUAL SEX. VIOLENCE. NON-CON/RAPE. INTERNALIZED VICTIM BLAMING.
> 
> That's all I can think of right now, but I could be missing some things. If I missed something please tell me. Okay, warnings done. If you don't like it just don't read. Okay? Simple as that. Now, to get to where we want to be. Please read and review.

"What do you mean 'I don't know where Mike is', Briggs?" Charlie glared moving around the island.

Sighing I shook my head while looking at everyone's faces. I had just gotten back from the station after being 'arrested' once again. I had hoped that Mike was going to be here, but I was wrong.

It was a normal undercover and everything had been working so well. That was until we got separated. I ended up getting arrested and Mike ended up…I haven't seen him in hours.

Now that I was back at Graceland I had to face the reality that Mike was missing. I had to figure out a way to get in contact with him, but I honestly had no idea who he was even with.

"We got separated," I sighed, "Got 'arrested' before I could find him."

"Didn't see him at the station?" Jakes asked slowly.

"No. And the cops that were there didn't see him either. He's just gone."

The house filled with silence as everyone realized the weight of the situation. If the people we were messing with found out that Mike was an agent we were going to be picking up his pieces for years and still be missing something.

Johnny opened his mouth to say something when the phone in the Call Room suddenly started to ring. Moving quickly I went to the phone with everyone following silently behind me.

"Hello," I answered after the fifth ring.

"Mr. Nickolas," a chilling voice sang on the other side of the line, "I believe I have something that belongs to you."

Hearing my undercover name I nodded to myself. Mike and I were safe on that front. They wouldn't have hesitated to kill the younger man if they knew who we really were.

Now that I knew that I knew that we had a little more time. How much time was beyond me, but still it gave us a few more options that we hadn't had before. Not many, but some.

Still, we were dealing with Kline Bellicose. A man that was just as cruel as he was delusional. He was not a man that you wanted to be on the wrong side of and it seemed like we were on that side now.

"Did you know that your friend here has never taken drugs before?" Kline laughed darkly, "Well, he hadn't."

When Kline said the past tense my mind automatically tried to picture by-the-book Mike high. Honestly, it was hard to even imagine him like that and I would have liked to keep it like that.

"Why do you think I care if you have him?" I scoffed.

"Maybe you don't care about him," Kline conceded, "But he certainly…Oh my. I was not expecting that. It seems your  _friend_  is very…Loving…When he's like this. And his hands. Very… _Nice_."

The moan that fell from Kline's lips left little to imagination. Shit, this was not good. No wonder Mike never got high and kept himself from getting drunk. He knew what he'd end up doing.

"I can…See… _Ahh_ …W-Why you want…him b-back," Kline gasped over the phone, " _Yes_. Just like  _that_."

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Well, I was… _Ohh_ …Going to offer an ex _-chaaange_ , but now… _Ahh_ …I'm not sure. I might… _Miiiight_ …Keep him."

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"One hour…Our… _Sooo gooood_ …normal spot...Bring the drugs."

Hearing Kline hang the phone up I smashed my line down and fought back a scream. This was not what was supposed to happen! Why did the simplest mission end up turning the worst?

Brushing past everyone I went into the living room and fell onto the couch my head buried in my hands. I didn't know what I was supposed to do and Mike was paying the price for that.

I sat there in silence as the rest of the team filtered in and sat down. I didn't try to guess what was on their minds because I knew we were thinking the same things. Though hopefully in different contexts.

I'd be the first to admit that Mike was an attractive man. Strong, lithe body, bright blue eyes cautious but ready to learn, wide, beautiful smile that light up his whole face. Yes, he was very attractive.

Just now hearing those sounds fall from Kline's lips made me want to kill the man. He had no right to touch Mike. Though, I guess, Mike was the one that was touching him.

Damn it, why did Kline have to get Mike high? And why did he have to be so damn vocal? Although I guess the most important question was…What was Kline doing with that hour?

"Paul?" Paige questioned softly.

"We'll get Mike back," I answered standing up, "I'll arrange everything."

Leaving the room so I placed the call into the bureau and, after fighting for it, got them to agree to moving the meet up. And if I kept the fact that Mike was high as a kite and doing who knows what to our suspect no one could blame me.

Once the phone call was finished I looked at the clock and growled. We still had another ten minutes before we could get Mike back to us. He could be doing anything… Or anyone…right now!

"Briggs," Charlie said knocking on the door.

"What?" I sighed.

"This isn't your fault."

"I shouldn't have let us get separated."

"Come on, you know that's going to happen. It happens all the time. You can't be everywhere at once. Blame that son of a bitch. He's the one who took and doped Mike."

I felt myself scoff instead of answering. I don't care what she or anyone else thought. Mike was my responsibility and I had let him down. This was very much my fault.

"Do you think he's being…?" Charlie trailed off.

"I don't know," I shook my head, "But…Probably."

Sighing Charlie looked up at me and I saw the emotions playing in her eyes. She wanted to be strong and fight, but right now that fight was a little hard to find and not just for her.

"Come on," I finally spoke while standing up, "Time to get Mike back."

I drove to the meet alone knowing that my team had my back. Still, I couldn't help but wish that I had someone there to hold me back from trying to kill these guys on my own.

I ended up standing there for an extra five minutes before Kline's car pulled up. The first thing I expected to see was Kline himself, but the doors opened to reveal a shirtless, sweating, smiling Mike.

From here I could see the bruises and scratch marks that the younger man seemed to be wearing with pride. God, what had they done to him in that hour? And was he actually high enough that he enjoyed it?

"Come here," I demanded keeping my voice as level as I could.

"Not just yet," Kline smirked stepping out next his hand wrapping around Mike's wrist, "One for the road."

I didn't know what the man meant at first, but as Mike leant into him his lips already opening for the kiss I felt my anger double. The kid was high! This shouldn't be happening.

Shit. Was the kid actually moaning right now? How could he be enjoying that kiss? It was on the wrong side of brutal and, of course, the entire team was seeing him like this.

Mike pulled back from the kiss with a sigh before practically skipping to me. I had expected him to stand next to me like he normally did and why I had thought that was beyond me.

As soon as the rookie was standing in front of me he did something I wasn't prepared for. Mike pulled me into a frantic kiss. It held none of the pain that I knew his kiss with Kline did, but it was still a kiss.

I had wanted to pull away as soon as his lips touched mine, but I knew I couldn't. We might be arresting Kline and his men tonight, but, if need be, I needed the ability to go back under.

Steeling myself I opened my mouth and let my tongue greet his. Almost instantly Mike's hands were gripping my waist tightly and pulling them closer to him as he started an almost animalistic rut.

"So  _willing_ , isn't he?" Kline laughed, "Oh and vocal too. The sounds that come from his lips as you pound into that…"

"What did you give him?" I growled pulling away from the kiss.

Mike let out a desperate noise as his head lulled to the side. His breath coming out in pants on my next as his hips grated and grinded into me. It was sick and wrong and I wished we were alone and completely naked.

"Just some heroin," Kline shrugged, "I'd love to watch you and…"

"Let's just get this over with," I interrupted.

"Okay, I understand. Don't want an audience when you fuck him. Alright, two thousand."

"We said five thousand."

"And I agreed to give him back. But if you want the money more."

"No. Deal."

Prying Mike off of me slowly I pushed him against the jeep with more force then I needed to while telling him to stay. A whine left his lips and he kept thrust into the air, but he did what I told him to do.

Quickly I gave the drugs to Kline and right on time the place was swarmed with police. As the cuffs were placed on my wrists again I found myself looking at Mike who, luckily, was being 'arrested' by Charlie.

Half of me was expecting the man to try to start something with her as well, but he simply panted hungrily as she lead him into the truck and drove off. Seemed our little Mike was strictly gay when he was high.

It was twenty minutes later when I found myself walking into Graceland. Instantly Paige was by my side explaining the Jakes and Johnny had locked themselves in their rooms after Mike tried to kiss them.

"Briggs!" a yell suddenly came from the kitchen.

Turning towards the noise I found myself with an arm full of Mike. His lips went to my neck nibbling and licking the skin as his hands traveled over my chest and back furiously.

"You have…to…help me," Mike panted.

"Help you?" I questioned.

"Yes, you need… _Ohhhh_ …Fuck me! Come on, Briggs… _Paul_ …Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Mike pulled me into a desperate kiss as his leg moved to wrap around my waist. I could feel his length pressing tightly against me and I let myself enjoy his movements for a moment before pulling back.

"Mike," I tried to sooth, "Kline gave you…"

"Heroin," Mike nodded, "I know."

"How many hits?"

"Two.  _Paaauuulll. Pleeease!_ "

"Why? What do you need me to…"

" _Fuck me!_ "

"Why?"

"Because it feel so…"

"Wait."

Placing Mike's leg on the ground I drug the younger man to my bedroom while sending a nod to Paige. When she nodded back I knew that she realized it would be for the best to get everyone else out of the house.

I didn't understand why Mike was acting like this, but it obviously wasn't safe for him to be around others. Of course, as the leader, I was the only one that actually had to stay.

Once the door was closed I found myself pushed against it Mike pressed against me panting roughly. His hands tugged at my clothing ripping them at the seams as he started to whimper.

"Mike," I started keeping my voice as steady as I could.

A growl erupted from Mike's throat as he spun us around and onto my bed. He stripped out of his pants and underwear before straddling my waist. My hands gripped his hips tightly as he started to move.

"What is going on?" I glared.

"Don't know," Mike shook his head, "Always like this."

"You've been high before?"

"Five times…Before I…Realized what was…Going on. Few more after that."

"Mike, you need to stop. To calm down. You'll regret this in the morning. Okay? Just calm down."

"Won't regret. I'll remember it all. The feeling.  _Ohhhh_ …The feeling. I love it. Don't say…Don't say you don't want this too. I've felt your eyes on me."

"Mike."

"Fuck me, Paul. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me!"

Growling I flipped us over so Mike was below me. He let out a breathy laugh as his hands ran over my body. A soft moan built in my throat, but I quickly shook it away as I pulled back.

"Sorry, kid," I sighed, "But it's for your own good."

Mike gave me a confused look, but that quickly changed as I pulled my fist back and hit him. Once again Mike's head lulled to the side, but this time his eyes slipped shut confirming that he was knocked out.

Sighing I pulled back fully and climbed off of my bed. Hopefully when Mike woke up all of this will have passed. I just wasn't sure how he was going to react to everything.

I ended up sitting on the floor for a few hours until I finally heard a groan come from the bed. Looking over I saw Mike slowly sitting up only for a wince to come to his face.

"How you feeling?" I asked softly.

"Sore," Mike whispered not looking at me.

"It was the drugs, Mike."

"Lowered my inhibitions. Amplified my desires. Didn't make me want something I didn't already want."

"Wait…Mike, are you…Are you saying that you actually wanted to have sex with Kline?"

"Yes. I…Shit."

"What?"

"I haven't done that in awhile. I…I missed it."

"Are you gay? Because you only hit on guys."

"Yeah. I am. I should apologize to Johnny and Jakes, shouldn't I?"

"Probably. I think they're back by now."

Mike let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. I was waiting for the younger man to cover himself up, but instead he slowly stood up and moved so he was in front of me.

"Should I apologize to you too?" Mike said finally looking up at me.

Smirking to myself I stood up and placed a hand to the back of Mike's neck. I shiver ran through the mans body as he moved closer to his body was pressed tightly against mine.

"No," I shook my head.

"Good," Mike smiled before pressing a kiss to my lips.


End file.
